


daddy's milkies

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Fishnets, Handcuffs, M/M, just pure filth, kitty!taeyong, pwp i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong sends Jaehyun a picture of him while his daddy's at work and gets punished for it.





	daddy's milkies

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I'M NOT SORRY

Jaehyun lands another slap on Taeyong’s ass cheek and the latter cries out, struggling to shout _ten!_ The poor butt is now reddening from the intensity of Jaehyun’s smacks and Taeyong is crying, begging for his _daddy_ to stop but Jaehyun thinks Taeyong deserves it for disobeying him. Before leaving for work, Jaehyun clearly remembers telling his sub not to do stupid things and he will get punished for it. Taeyong never listens and it seems like he’d rather be punished than behave like the good boy he claims to be.

Jaehyun was in the middle of a meeting when he receives a message. Not wanting to get caught by his boss, he secretly pulled out his phone and checked whoever messaged and whatever the message contained. Taeyong’s name flashed on the screen and he knew it wouldn’t be anything innocent but he still opened it. He admitted he’s also at fault.

It was a picture of Taeyong wearing his pink cat ears, shirtless, legs adorned with pink fishnet that was held secured with a silk garter belt. He was wearing the cutest socks ever and the whole outfit made the boy look so soft, so sinful, so delectable.

Jaehyun also took note of the fluffy tail wrapped around Taeyong’s thigh. He then notices the caption that says, “ _Kitty wants daddy’s milkies now uwu :(_ _”_

_Ah, he’s really out to kill me._

Before Jaehyun could even reply to his baby, his boss called him out and reprimanded him for getting distracted and using his phone during an important meeting. Needless to say, he received a memo regarding his actions and will be observed by a superior for the next three days.

“You’ve been told to behave, _kitten._ But what did you do? You chose to defy me so this is what you’ll get.”

Jaehyun orders Taeyong to get on all fours in bed and the latter obeys immediately, not wanting to anger his daddy even more.

Taeyong rests his head on the pillow and wiggles his ass while watching the other take off his work clothes. Jaehyun looks really good in a suit but Taeyong thinks his dom looks better naked.

Jaehyun takes out a box from under the bed and Taeyong instantly trembles. He knows what the box contains and to say that he’s scared is a big fat lie. He anticipates what Jaehyun decides to pull out from the box.

“Kittens who don’t follow what they’ve been told should be restrained to learn their lesson, right? What do you think?” Jaehyun holds out a pink pair of handcuffs and gathers Taeyong’s wrists.

“D-daddy, isn’t this too much?” Taeyong knows questioning Jaehyun right now is a wrong move but honestly, does he care? He just wants to rile up his daddy so he can be treated even better.

Jaehyun locks Taeyong’s wrists together and tosses the key on the nightstand before shoving the sub’s head on the pillow and slapping his butt cheek once again. “Shut up or I’ll leave you hanging. Do you want that, kitten? Want your cock so hard and leaking but daddy will leave you alone because you can’t be a good boy for once? I think that’s what you want.”

Taeyong can only whimper in delight. He feels his cock stir and twitch and he’s itching to touch himself but he’s currently cuffed and he won’t be allowed to reach between his legs to relieve himself. Jaehyun doesn’t lie – he does what he says.

Taeyong turns his head to the side so he can breathe properly. Jaehyun walks around with his cock erect and slightly curved to the side as the tip swells and glistens with precum. The taller has been sporting the painful boner since the meeting and he’ll make his kitten pay for the problem he caused.

The bed dips with Jaehyun’s weight as he kneels behind Taeyong. Jaehyun eyes the heart plug comfortably buried in Taeyong’s ass and admires it for a moment, admires how good his baby boy looks just for him. The tail attached just above Taeyong’s hole gets removed, as well as the plug before Jaehyun presses his cock in between the other man’s butt cheeks and grinds, cock sliding up and down the crack. The tip grazes the puckered hole and Taeyong keens, moaning out Jaehyun’s name.

“Do you deserve my cock, kitten?”

Taeyong balls up his hands and nods eagerly. He’s so desperate for that thick cock to abuse his hole.

He yelps in surprise when Jaehyun pulls at his garter belt and lets it go to snap against his skin.

“Words, slut. I need words.”

“Y-yes, daddy. I deserve your cock so please give it to me, please?”

It looks like Jaehyun’s convinced with Taeyong’s begging and the next thing Taeyong knows, there are two lube-slicked fingers trying to slide their way into his entrance. His mouth parts to let out a breathy moan; the fingers are snug inside him and Jaehyun doesn’t wait before he’s thrusting the fingers in and out in a steady pace, purposely jabbing at the sweet bundle of nerves. Taeyong pants, spreading his legs wider in hopes to grind down the sheets and rub his cock on the mattress for some friction.

“Ah, ah, ah, d-daddy! Daddy, more, please!” Taeyong begs and begs but Jaehyun doesn’t add another finger yet he keeps assaulting Taeyong’s prostate. It feels so damn good, so fucking good but Taeyong thinks it’s not enough so he tries again, asking Jaehyun to finger him harder at least.

“Who gave you the right to dictate what I should do, Taeyong? Did I ask for the picture that brought me in trouble this morning, hm? Did I? I didn’t. So stop fucking telling me what to do. You’ll get what you want if you behave.”

Jaehyun spends a minute or two more just fingering Taeyong’s ass, sometimes slowing down when Taeyong gets louder just to tease the sub.

There’s a small puddle of cum forming on the sheets and Jaehyun stops moving his fingers, pulling them out with a lewd noise.

“I guess that’s enough for a prep, right, baby?”

Taeyong really wants to respond but he doesn’t find the right words so he just opts for a whimper, a really needy one at that and Jaehyun fortunately takes what he’s given as answer. It’s hard to please his daddy, Taeyong knows it by heart but sometimes the taller man goes easy on him and he doesn’t really know if that’s a good thing because Jaehyun is sly, and Taeyong also wants his daddy to treat him roughly in a way that feels so pleasurable.

He gasps sharply when the swollen head of Jaehyun’s cock pokes his opening. Jaehyun made sure that he’s coated well enough because even though his kitten disobeyed him and needs to be punished, he cares for his kitten’s feelings and he doesn’t want to hurt Taeyong to an extent.

“Are you ready, Yongie?”

Taeyong forces out a _yes, daddy_ before he screams against the pillow as Jaehyun abruptly thrusts in. The burn from the stretch hurts but it’s just the right amount of pain that makes Taeyong ask for more.

Jaehyun holds Taeyong’s hips as he starts to slide in and out in a slow pace. He knows Taeyong badly wants to beg now and he, himself also wants to pound into his baby but he’s enjoying the delicious drag of his cock against the warm and wet walls of Taeyong’s tight ass. It’s so tight and hot and Jaehyun wonders how, since they fuck as much as they can especially when there’s no work. Who can blame Jaehyun, really. Taeyong deserves to be loved and Jaehyun deserves to be served with only the finest delicacy and that is his baby Taeyong.

Taeyong releases a particularly loud moan and the tip of Jaehyun’s cock brushes against his prostate. That seems to do the trick and Jaehyun grips the smaller’s hips before pounding hard in a mad speed. Taeyong is whimpering, whining and writhing beneath Jaehyun’s form and Jaehyun basks in the salacious noises Taeyong makes. His heart swells whenever he knows Taeyong feels good. He prides himself with loving his baby boy the right way.  

“F-fuck, fuck! Daddy! It’s so fucking good..” Taeyong closes his eyes to focus on the feeling of his daddy’s cock smoothly thrusting in and out of him. There’s a patch of drool on the pillow and Taeyong honestly doesn’t give a fuck right now about how gross it is because he’s getting a good dicking and he can just clean their sheets later.

The sounds of skin slapping and lewd squelching  fill the room as Jaehyun wraps his arm around Taeyong’s frame and fucks harder into him. His other hand slides down to cup one of Taeyong’s butt cheeks and pulls, allowing his cock to dig even deeper.

He presses his lips against Taeyong’s ear and whispers in a low voice. “You feel good, baby? Do I make you feel good?”

Taeyong wants to hold onto the headboard and brace himself on the mattress at the same time but the cuffs are preventing him from doing so. His hands itch to find purchase on to something, anything that he can grip so he reaches for his daddy’s hair and tugs, bringing Jaehyun’s face closer and kisses him messily, all teeth and tongue and spit. Taeyong is moaning nonstop and Jaehyun swallows every sound his baby makes.

“C-close, daddy. I’m so close.” Taeyong pants against Jaehyun’s mouth before kissing the taller once again. Jaehyun bites down Taeyong’s lip and sucks on it before breaking the kiss to latch his mouth on the other’s neck, peppering the skin with kisses and bites and licks, leaving a few faint marks here and there.

“You want to cum?” Jaehyun asks and Taeyong chants _yes, yes, yes_ , pushing back against Jaehyun to meet his thrusts. Taeyong’s cock stands neglected and leaking against his stomach and he wants to touch himself but he’s afraid of the consequences. Jaehyun has a thing for denying orgasm.

Taeyong whines in protest when Jaehyun pulls out and pushes Taeyong on his back down the mattress. Jaehyun nudges Taeyong’s legs apart and brings one on his shoulder before sliding back inside to continue working his hips. Taeyong keeps his eyes open to watch his daddy kiss along his fishnet covered leg while jabbing his cock inside. He feels the familiar burning in his stomach once again and brings a finger in his mouth to suck on, making a show for Jaehyun.

“Daddy…let me cum, please. I want to cum.” Taeyong’s eyes brim with tears as desperation starts to win him over. Jaehyun finally takes pity on him and wraps his hand around Taeyong’s cock, quickly pumping it and occasionally thumbing the slit.

“Aren’t you a good boy for me, baby? Why don’t you cum for daddy?” Taeyong cries out and twitches in pleasure as his climax hits him hard, his cock shooting out thick spurts of cum that landed on his stomach with some even reaching his chin.

Jaehyun’s thrusts turn erratic and Taeyong’s walls tightening around him doesn’t help and he’s finding it hard to keep himself from releasing so soon. He quickly pulls out as he senses his orgasm nearing and straddles Taeyong’s chest, rubbing the head of his cock on Taeyong’s swollen lips while stroking himself at the same time.

“Fuck. Get your milkies, baby. It’s your reward for making daddy feel good.”

Taeyong eagerly opens his mouth and takes Jaehyun’s cock just in time as Jaehyun releases his load. Deep grunts fill Taeyong’s ears and he helps his daddy ride out his high by bobbing his head and sucking off his daddy, drinking in Jaehyun’s cum.

When Jaehyun softens, he pulls out of Taeyong and shakily reaches for the key on the nightstand, freeing the smaller boy’s wrists. Taeyong sighs in relief and curls up while Jaehyun gets out of bed to retrieve a warm, soaked towel.

Taeyong closes his eyes and feels sleep start to take him as Jaehyun wipes the white substance off his skin. The latter finishes a moment later, removing Taeyong’s socks, cat ears and fishnet and Jaehyun scoops the spent body in his arms, bringing him to the bathroom and in the tub already filled with lukewarm water.

Jaehyun situates himself behind Taeyong and hugs the boy against him.

“Baby, was I too rough on you?” There’s a hint of worry in Jaehyun’s voice. Taeyong thinks it’s adorable how Jaehyun acts rough on him but turns into a softie once they’re done with their business.

“I’m fine, daddy. You didn’t hurt me. In fact, I loved it a lot.” Taeyong slightly turns his head and kisses Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Really, baby?”

“Really, daddy.”

“You love punishments, don’t you.  Are you going to disobey me again just so you can get daddy to love you like that in bed?”

Jaehyun smiles as soft giggles bounce against the four walls of the bathroom.

“Maybe ~”

"What a naughty kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
